Love
by Yellow Daffodil
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally realize they have loved each other since 1st year. Will their love perservere the threat of Voldemort? And who is this mystery guy Ginny is dating? Pairings: HP/HG, GW/NL/mystery, not a 3some, RW/LL. Temporarily on hold.
1. Taking Harry Away

**LOVE **

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville **

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And Who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along withVoldemort loomingever near? Ratedfor sex in later chapters.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Feelings**

Harry awoke with a start as Aunt Petunia wrenched his curtains open violently. Wake up! She hissed. His raven hair was now tousled over his head, falling in long messy locks. He had fallen out of the bed. His bright green eyes were now clouded over with sleep. Rubbing his head, which he had banged on the old nightstand, he slowly stood. He now towered over Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley at 6'5".

"Waz goin' on?" he asked groggily.

"Hurry up and start packing your things." she said urgently while casting furtive glances to the hallway.

"What? What's going on?" he asked more clearly.

"Those dreadful wizards came here to get you. Told us they were taking you to the burrow?" she said wearily.

"Oh. OK." Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

Aunt Petunia walked out of the room. With a wave of his wand, Harry changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt that showed off his arms and his wizard robes. Due to present circumstances, Minister Arthur Weasley, who was elected after Fudge resigned purely out of embarrassment, changed the magic restriction to 14, causing the Durrsleys to respect him out of fear. Harry swished his wand and all of his belongings, even his books in the loose floorboard, flew neatly into his trunk.

He closed his suitcase and grabbed Hedwig and walked out of his room. He was surprised to see Aunt Petunia still outside his room. He decided nor to say anything and walked to the living room where Mr. Weasley, Ron (he was pleased to see neither him nor Mr. Weasley wearing worn robes), Fred, George, Hermione (his heart did a little backflip when he saw her smile so big at him), Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Lupin all waiting for him. He almost laughed at Dudley who was had backed himself into a corner, once again clutching his fat arse staring at all the wizards, mainly the Weasleys and Moody, who wasn't wearing a hat this time. His eye was spinning ceaselessly in its socket. Harry could see Vernon eyeing them as well.

The room chorused in various 'Hello Harry's and 'Wotcher'. Hermione however launched herself at him.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she grabbed him in a tight embrace. Being surprised and caught off guard, he fell over at impact.

"Well, it's great to see you too, Hermione!" he said as he hugged her back. They stood up, seeing everyone's -except for the Dursley's- 'It's-about-time' faces. Hermione began kicking at her shoes with her opposite foot; looking like a 3-year-old caught doing something naughty.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

" Oh, it's ok Hermione," everyone said at once.

'I wonder what is up with me lately? I dunno...' Harry thought.

Everyone was silent until- "AAGGGHHH! Oh! I see eryone el-se is 'ere already." Mundungus picked himself up halfway, only to fall again. Harry somehow kept himself from laughing. Mundungus was obviously drunk, because he laughed. "Oh hi 'Arry! 'Appy Birfday Ron!" Dung said slurring his words. Unlike Harry, Ron lost it and replied, " It's not my Birthday Dung." between gaffaws.

"What? Bu- I though it was on the 30 of July?" Dung said confused, standing up and grabbing the mantel of the fireplace for balance. He still had soot on his robes from when he fell out of the fireplace.

"Mine is, and it's not the 30th yet," Harry replied with a huge grin.

"Wha-? Is not? Wow." Said Dung surprised. "What day is it?"

"The 11th, Monday. Dung are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm be'er than ever! I had a few rounds of firewhiskey and I'm fine!" he said nearly toppling over.

"Anyway... we need to get going. We're going to go by floo powder, seeing that we don't know where it is and Weasley won't tell us," Moody said glancing at Mr. Weasley. "And even if we did know where it is, we wouldn't be able to fly because someone-" he said glancing Dung's way now "isn't in a fit state to fly or be on the back of a broom at all." Moody reached into his robes and drew out a bag of floo powder.

**A/N: I hope you like the story! This is my 1st fanfic. Flames welcome! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. The Burrow and Feelings

**A/N Thank you drum freak for your review. I hate when I'm reading fanfics and they suddenly stop writing for like 3 weeks, so I'll try to update at least everyday. Sorry the last chappie was so short. I should've described more: It's a month into the summer break. Harry has in fact grown taller than Ron. They are goin to the 6th year. Harry is nearly 16. Ron and Hermione are a couple months older. Hermione is about 5'2" and Ron is about 6'. I just tried to add theese things to the 1st chp. but there was some kinda error. ? Anyway, on with the fic! **

**LOVE **

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville **

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And Who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near? Rated for sex in later chapters.**

**CHAPTER 2: The Burrow and Feelings**

_'What? They don't know where the Burrow is?" _Harry thought, thinking he missed something. He was going to ask, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know where it is?" she asked out of curiosity (A/N sp?).

It wasn't Moody that replied, but Mr. Weasley, "You'll see Hermione," he replied in a I-know-something-you-don't- tone.

"Ok, now everyone, we have to go. Shaklebolt and Weasley will go 1st.We have to make sure there are no deatheaters or such there, and what better than to send the Minister of Magic himself and one of his best bodyguards 1st?" Moody said grinning at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley beamed.

Mr. Weasley, or rather Minister Weasley and Shacklebolt grabbed some floo powder from Moody and stood in the fireplace. "The Burrow!" They shouted simultaneously. In a puff of green flames, they dissapeared.

"OK Mundungus, I guess it's best to get you out of the way while there are people on both sides. You're up along with Tonks for assistance." Moody said.

"Righty- O!" Mundungus yelled, frightening the Dursleys even more. With help from Tonks, he got off the floor (he fell when he let go of the fireplace) and walked (or stumbled) to the fireplace. Moody gave them the powder and just as Dung was going to shout the Burrow, Tonks shushed him.

"It's probably bestif Isay it. With your slurring, you might land us somewhere we don't want to land."

"Absolutely righ'!" Dung said loudly.

"The Burrow!" Tonks shouted loud and clear. They too vanished.

"OK now, Harry grab your trunk and Hermione can go with you."

Harry complied. Hermione grabbed his hand and immediately, he felt a spark that ran up his spine. He could tell Hermione felt it too, because she gave an involuntary shiver, just as he probably had. They walked to the fire place, and the feeling didn't go away. He was content with just thefeeling of her warmth in his hand. Hermione grabbed the floo powder from Moody, seeing that his hands were full. After walking into the fireplace they shouted "The Burrow!".

Harry closed his eyes as they span faster and faster. Suddenly he felt his feet hit the ground. He kept his balance, but Hermione fell, once again pulling him to the ground, on top of her. "Hermione are you ok?" He asked considerately.

"Umm, yeah... sorry." she said. Harry saw her blush.

_She's so beautiful...WAIT! This is Hermione! she's my best friend. I don't think of her like this!" _He thought upset with himself. But all those feelings came to a halt when she looked into her eyes again. Honey brown collided with green. _'Her eyes...They're full of so much emotion. Sorrow, sadness, and what is that...want? _Harry was staring into her eyes while she stared into his, when suddenly, he felt two bodies fall on him.

"What-?" Harry asked. Fred and George just came in through the floo.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fred and George said together. When they saw Hermione under him their faces broke out in all knowing grins.

"Ohhh!" Fred said.

"I really hope we aren't interupting anything!" George followed up while picking himself up, closely followed by Fred.

Realizing Hermione was on the bottom of the pile-up he asked her instantly, "Are you alright? I hope I didn't squash you. She smiled at his concern.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Harry."

"Ok," he smiled back. Harry was just about to stand, when two more people fell on top of him, making him fall on Hermione again.

"Bloody hell! What did we fall on!" Ron yelled. When he saw Harry and Hermione, he grinned in a similar matter of Fred and George.

"Or rather _who _did we fall on," Moody said and grinned too, in Harry and Hermione's surprise. Harry knew his face was of that of a ripe tomato, and when he looked at Hermione he saw her's was too. Ron and Moody just grinned at them.

Upon standing, Moody gasped. Harry and Hermione looked to see what was so amazing as Ron stood up, his chest swelling with pride.

"We got a new house!" Ron said happily. Harry nearly fainted. They were in a black, white, and blue marble fireplace in what was the kitchen. The floor was periwinkle blue tile. There was a large polished ebony table with a blue silk table cloth, already fully set with fine china and silverware with crystal handles. The counter tops were marble that matched that of the fireplace. The walls were also periwinkle blue with cabinets that were ebony to match the table. Harry was surprised to see a light switch and a ceiling fan on the ceiling. _'But considering Mr. Weasley, it's not that shocking.'_ he thought. Harry stood and suddenly felt cold without Hermione's body heat. He picked up his trunk, which he just noticedhad beenjabbing him in the leg since they fell.

"Wow Ron!" is all Harry could say. He was so happy for him. He pulled him into a manly hug. "Congrats mate!"

Hermione was utterly speechless. As she hugged Ron, Harry felt a tremor of jelousy. _'What in the world is wrong with me! Ron only likes Hermione as a friend! He's dating Luna, Hermione is just his friend.' _He scolded himself.

"Harry darling!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs before doing the same to Hermione. Hermione seemed to have found her voice.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is amazing!" Hermione said after Molly let her go.

"Oh, thank you Hermione! Me and Arthur decided to get a larger house and more yard, seeing that a little extra space wouldn't hurt."Seeing Mrs. Weasley's new robes, Harry was happy that they no longer had patched clothes. "Hermione! Harry!" said a feminine voice from the doorway. It was Ginny. Harry was relieved that she was finally over him. She wasn't a bad person, but he now that of her as a sister. It would be too weird to date her.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said to her female friend. Despite the fact the were 1 year apart, Ginny and Hermione had become very close friends. Harry knew Ginny was Hermione's only girl friend and was happy because she was happy.

"Follow me mate, I'll show you where you are sleeping," Ron said. Harry followed Ron to the stairs, marvelling at the decor of the house. They climbed to the second floor. "Here you are mate. Mum put a charm on all the bedrooms so that it will automatically change to what the inhabitant wants. It's like the room of requirement." Ron said.

"Wow. K, Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"No problem!" Ron said.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter! I tried my best to make it longer. Review! Constructive critisism greatly appreciated:)**


	3. What She Has to Say

**A/N I hope I did good on my last chap. I tried my best to make it long. R&R. On with the fic!**

**LOVE**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near? Rated for sex in later chapters.**

**CHAPTER 3: What She Has to Say **

"So Hermione, how's your summer been?" Ginny asked.

"Umm, fine. Hey, can we go to my room or yours? I have to talk to you in private." Hermione asked looking around her quickly. _'If I don't tell someone it's going to eat me from the inside. I need advice.' Hermione thought._

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to mine."Ginny said, curious as to what Hermione had to say in private.

"Alright." They walked to the third floor and to the 2nd room on the right. Every time they came up here, Hermione absolutely _loved_ Ginny's room. The walls were lavender with a blue stencil boarder. The bedspread was Lavender with pink and blue flowers, with a matching white nightstand with pink and blue stripes.

"Ok, what's up?" Ginny asked plopping down into her pink bean chair.

"Ok, I think I like Harry. I've been having weird feelings about Harry every since The Triwizard Tournament in 4th year, but I don't know what they mean. And I don't know if he feels the same. I don't want to tell him and then find out he doesn't like me back." Hermione said quickly.

"I knew it! Look, Hermione, I _know_ he likes you back. Have you seen the way he looks at you? We all have known it for years! Since before 4th year." Ginny said smiling.

"Really? Wait, who's we?" Hermione asked confused

"'We' is everyone! Everybody! Now, do you know what the best thing to do is?" Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Umm, hide my feelings and avoid embarrassment?" Hermione said.

"Ennnt! Wrong! You have to _tell Harry_!"

"NO WAY! I am not going to do that! What if everyone was wrong? What if he doesn't like me? I'll risk our friendship if he doesn't like me." Hermione said.

"He does! If you don't tell him, I will and –"

"Umm, excuse me. Hermione, can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"Sure Ron," Hermione said confused. She walked out of the door. "We'll talk later!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah?" she asked Ron.

"Umm, this is really weird, but Harry was afraid to ask you so he sent me but, will you go out with him?" Ron asked looking awkward.

"Yeah!" she answered, a little more enthusiastically than she planned.

"Great! It would have been weird if you said no…" Ron said relieved.

Hermione ran back into Ginny's room. "He asked me out!" she yelled.

"What! Ron asked you out! I'll kill him, no Luna will kill him, then Harry will kill

him-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted, "Harry was afraid to, so Ron asked me for Harry!"

"Really? What did I tell you!" Ginny was on her feet and hugging Hermione, jumping around in a circle.

MEANWHILE

"Ron! What did she say? Did she say yes?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"She said yes man!"

"YES!" Harry yelled, punching an arm in the air.

"I knew you guys would go out eventually, once you figured it out!" Ron said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked still grinning.

"Everyone has known since like 1st year that you guys liked each other. You guys were just too thick to realize it." Ron said.

"Really, wow! Did you tell her where and when?" Harry asked anxious again.

"OH CRAP! I forgot! I go tell-"

"No, I might as well. She'll think me an even bigger coward if you keep going, relaying messages from me."

"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said.

"K, I'll go tell her." Harry said standing.

"Alright, good luck! Just remember, she already said yes. You just need to tell her the time and the place."

"OK, thanks!"

"No problem,"Ron said as Harry left the room. "It's about time they went out!"

MEANWHILE...

"This is so great! Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Ummm, I don't know! Ron didn't tell me!" Hermione realized.

"Well you have to go ask! You have to know!"

"OK, OK!"

MEANWHILE...

Harry was walking down the hall to Ginny's room, where he assumed Hermione was. He still had no idea what to say to her. Before long he was stasnding outside their door. _'Just say whatever comes into your mind. Be Harry.' _he told himself. Suddenly the door sung open, unfortuneately outwards.

"OUCH!"

"OH MY GOD! Harry are you OK?" He saw Hermione run to his side. "Come in!" He felt someone sneak out of the room. He looked back and saw Ginny tiptoeing down the stairs. Hermione sat him down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there," she said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, " She touched the bruise where the door hit him on his forehead. "Think I can fix this, or at least vanish it," she whispered.

_"Evanesco!"_

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

"No problem, I was just coming to find you. Ron never said where we were going," she said blushing.

"Yeah, he told me. I was coming to tell you. We're going to a restaurant in Diagon Alley, called the _Rasmusem. _Have you heard of it?" He asked.

"Of course! It's the most expensive restaurant there," she said gaping at him.

"I know," he said looking directly into her eyes. He felt his head going closer to hers, and was surprised to see hers getting closer too. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly -

"_Hem, Hem." _Their heads immediately snapped back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked at the door. It was Ron grinning madly at them. "Ummm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Mum told me to tell you dinner is ready." Harry was blushing madly.

"OK Ron, go away." With one last way to go smirk he left the room. Hermione pulled Harry's head towards her and kissed him sweetly. He was shocked at first, but slowly began to kiss her back. Their lips moved softly over one another's before Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For asking me out," she said with a nervous grin. He smiled back.

"OK, let's go down to dinner." she said.

"Alright."

They walked silently down the hallway, holding hands.

**A/N: Aww! isn't that so sweet! I hope you liked it. Review!**


	4. Life is Too Damn Short

A/N Yay! I got 10 reviews! Reviews make me VERY happy! (. To harryandhermione4ever and sandyspark, thank you for the reviews. To miss radcliffe I'll try to work on my spelling. To Christine, I'm sorry about your friend and that is so sweet of your BF! I'm glad you like the fic! Thanks for the tip. I'm getting better at writing. Chapter three wasn't as long as I wanted. I'll work on that. My dad grounded me from the computer, but he's not home. But if I don't update for a couple days, don't get mad. He said it's only for a couple days though. On with the fic!

LOVE

Rating: M

Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville

Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near? Rated for sex in later chapters.

CHAPTER 4: Life is Too Damn Short

They were almost near the kitchen when Hermione realized Harry never told her when the date was. Feeling her slow down, Harry stopped too. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, it's just you never told me when we were going." She said smiling.

"OH! Duh! Umm, how's tomorrow? Say around seven?" he asked.

"I don't know…I have to check my schedule…" she said, conjuring a planner (since her birthday was in May), "Oh man! I have a date with Harry," she said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well tell him he's one lucky bloke…" Harry replied pretending to be put out. She smiled and grabbed his hand and they when through the swinging door to the kitchen. A mixture of aromas wafted his way, reminding him of how hungry he was. Hermione led him over to where Ginny and Ron were sitting (where they conveniently saved two seats between them) Harry took the seat next to Ron, while Hermione took the seat next to Ginny.

"So…what took you so long?" Ginny said smiling.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then your only half way right." Hermione said with a smirk to rival Draco Malfoy's.

"Oh…So you weren't snogging each others' brains out? I find that hard to believe," Ginny said.

"Well, I said you were half right…" Hermione said.

"Anyway so where are you going and when?" said Ginny getting back to her slightly gossipy tone.

"Tomorrow at 7. We're going to the Rasmusem!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh my GOD!" Ginny got weird looks from down the table, but ignored them. She did however lower her voice when she talked again. "That's the most expensive restaurant

in Diagon Alley!" Ginny whispered happily. "I went there once…" Ginny looked like she shouldn't have said that.

"Neville took you?" Hermione said incredulously. She didn't think Neville was one to do that.

"Well…no…" Ginny said uncomfortably. _'I shouldn't have said that! What do I tell her? I can't tell her I'm cheating on Neville with-' _Hermione's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who took you?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She noticed lately that Ginny hadn't been talking about Neville lately.

"That's not the point, the point is, we have to find you a dress!" Ginny tried. She could tell Hermione was still suspicious and she gave her a 'will talk about this later' look.

Hermione slowly got onto the subject and tried not to forget about the Ginny thing. But then her thoughts drifted back to Harry when he took her hand. He was still engrossed in conversation with Ron, but she could tell he wasn't all there either. She and Ginny decided they would go to Diagon Ally 1st thing in the morning and get a dress at Madam Malkin's (A/N sp?).

:-:

"Well, there's this lake by the restaurant, so I booked a carriage ride that will go around the lake and –" Harry was babbling now. 

"Don't you think a carriage ride is a little much for a first date?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll save that for another time…" Harry said. _'I know that's far into the future, but I can save it for then. I'm sure we'll be together…'_

"I guess tomorrow morning I can un-book it. I have a better time I can use that for…" Harry said, letting Ron draw his own conclusions.

"You think you'll be together that long?" Ron asked seriously.

"Yeah, I think so. I might do it in seventh year." Harry said.

"You do think you'd still be too young to get married?" Ron whispered so no one would over hear.

"Somehow I don't think so. Life is too damn short. Especially for me…" Harry said grimly.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as it shoulda been. Thanks JAM. You kinda inspired this chapter! Review!


	5. The Prophesy

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated! I got HBP on the 16th and have been reading it since. I only have 4 more chapters to go in HBP! I'm FINALLY ungrounded too! I'm really excited about this chapter! I've been planning it for sometime. On with the fic! **

**LOVE **

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville **

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near? Rated for sex in later chapters. **

**CHAPTER 6: The Prophesy**

Hermione awoke to the sound of her annoying alarm clock: Ginny. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, sleepy head!" Ginny yelled in a singsong voice.

Hermione was surprised she didn't wake up the rest of the house. "Wha' time izit?" she asked incoherently, because her face was now smothered in her pillow. Some how Ginny heard her. It's nearly 9:00. Unless you want to be there after everyone else and not get the dress you want, then get up!" With that, Ginny proceeded to drag Hermione off the bed. With a _THUNK _Hermione landed on the carpeted floor.

"What was that for!" Hermione demanded. She was having a very interesting dream involving herself and a certain Harry Potter... "I had to make sure you got up! If we want a good selection, we need to get there before 9:30! Now march!" Ginny commanded in a sergeant voice.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Hermione yelled. They marched out of the room before nearly collapsing in a fit of giggles. Ron was walking back from the bathroom looking extremely displeased. It looked as though someone performed a very good bat boogey jinx on him, for there were little bat wings flutteringall overhis face.

"Ron! What in the_ world_ happened to your face!" Ginny said trying unsuccessfully to suppress her laughter.

"Well, I tried to wake Harry up, but he didn't quite like the way I woke him up! In fact he's still asleep!" Ron said with a grimace.

"Well... how exactly did you try to wake him up?" Hermione asked grinning at him.

"I sort of...yelled in his ear..." Ron said sheepishly.

"That was mighty thick of you! You know he's always on guard!" Hermione said, exasperated. "You say he's still asleep? I think I know how to wake him up." Hermione grinned. The walked to Harry's room in silence, except for Ginny's hysterical laughter and Ron's threats to 'fix her face'. Hermione opened the door and had to smile. Harry was curled in the bed on his side facing the door, his wand still in his hand in front of him.

"Awww!" Ginny and Hermione squealed together. Harry let out a loud snore, but still didn't wake up. Hermione walked over to the bed. 'He looks so peaceful, and...younger? Yeah, younger." She thought lovingly. She bent down beside the bed.

"Harry, wake up," she whispered in his ear.

"Hermione?" he asked, still asleep. "Hermione, I love you..." He said clearly. She was shocked. She kissed him softly on the lips. She felt him wake up, but neither of them broke the kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" Ron exclaimed. Harry broke the kiss. "Well if this is how I'm going to be awakened every morning- BLOODY HELL! Ron what happened to your face!" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Oh, this? You did it!" Ron said.

"What! I was asleep before I got this pleasant awakening," he said, grinning at Hermione.

"Well," Ron said looking sheepish again, "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, so I yelled in your ear. You grabbed your wand and hexed me so fast, I couldn't get out of the way." By this point Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, I was having a very good dream," Harry said, winking at Hermione.

"Alright, we have to go Hermione!" Ginny said. "Huh?" Hermione said thickly. She was getting lost in his emerald green eyes again... Suddenly Ginny strode across the room and yanked Hermione up by the forearm.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Hermione, we have to go. You can gaze into Harry's eyes all you want later," Hermione blushed scarlet at this, "But now we have to get you a dress."

"Alright, bye Harry," she said as though it were the end of the world.

"Bye Mya," Harry said, blowing her a kiss. She pretended to catch it. Ginny steered her out of the room.

Half an Hour Later

At 9: 40, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of Gringotts after making a stop to Hermione's vault. They both knew if Hermione got the dress she wanted, it was going to be expensive. They were pleased to see there still weren't too many people in Diagon Alley yet as they made a beeline for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, hoping she also sold dresses. No sooner had the bell tinkled on the door, announcing their arrival, than Madam Malkin was taking measurements of both of them.

"Wait! Madam Malkin," Hermione struggled to get free. "Could you please just tell us if you sell dresses?" Hermione asked feebly.

"Oh, yes! I do in fact. Right this way," Madam Malkin said gesturing to the left, towards the back of the store. Straightening their robes, Hermione and Ginny made their way to where she was pointing. Sure enough, there were racks and racks of dresses that would be perfect for the occasion.

"Oh, oh! Try this one on!" Ginny said excitedly, holding up a lavender dress with a sparkling bodice and layered white and lavender frill at the bottom.

"Let's find more, then I can try on a lot," Hermione suggested, conjuring a basket.

"Good idea," Ginny agreed, conjuring her own. After about 30 min., they both had bout 20 dresses each.

"Um, Ginny, we need to eliminate some of these dresses. Let's make it so we have 10 each." Hermione said. "OK" Ginny said. After arguing over which dresses to eliminate, Hermione finally had a somewhat reasonable selection. She went into the dressing room.

"Let me see all the dresses you try on!" Ginny reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Hermione said. First she tried on the lavender dress.

"Oh, no! Ginny I am not keeping this one! It's too short!" Hermione said after Ginny tried to convince her to keep it.

"I goes down to your knee!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, too short!" Hermione argued. After going through 17 more dresses where they found something wrong with them, they finally found one they agreed on. "That will go so great with Harry, I'm sure he's probably wearing green too!" Ginny had said. It was emerald green, with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed at the back, with a bit of cleavage. It flowed down to her feet where it made sort of a bell shape, with a slit that came up the right side and stopped a bit above the knee.

"Oh my gawd! Hermione you look beautiful! And later, you should wear your hair up, your hair looks good down, but with that dress it should definitely be up!" Hermione's hair had grown to her waist, finally growing out of the bushiness she had for 15 years of her life. The sun had bleached it, giving her blonde highlights.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think I'll do it in one of those fancy buns with the curls hanging down," Hermione suggested.

"Perfect!" Ginny said.

After purchasing the dress, which wasn't as much as they thought, and the matching green pumps that came with it, they started to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked inside, Professor Trelawney intercepted them.

"Miss Weasley, how are you! Miss Granger," Trelawney said greeting Ginny warmly, then turning to the ice queen.

"Professor Trelawney," Hermione said with the same cold tone. Pretending nothing happened, Ginny responded, "I am just fine Professor Trelawney! And you?" Ginny assumed they were both still bitter about Hermione's third year, where professor Trelawney said that Hermione simply did not possess the powers needed to do Divination, and Hermione stormed off in a huff, ever since swearing that Trelawney was a fraud.

"Oh, not so good. Dumbledore wants me and that, that horse, to share classes! Isn't that just-" Trelawney suddenly went rigid, her eyes rolled in her scull. "Oh, my gawd! Professor Trelawney! Some one help!" Ginny screamed in vain, but it was just as noisy here as in The Three Broomsticks. Hermione suddenly remembered something Harry told her in third year, about a prediction she made, that came true that very night...

"Ginny! Shut up! She's making a prediction!" Hermione screamed at her. Ginny was quiet at once.

"How d'you-" Ginny started

"Shhh! She's talking!" Hermione cut her off.

Trelawney started speaking in a harsh voice quite unlike her own: _"YOU WILL HAVE AN EPIC ROMANCE WITH THE ONE WHO IS DESTINED TO DESTROY THE DARK LORD ...YOU WILL LIVE HAPPILY, BUT OPSTACLES WILL STAND IN YOUR WAY,"_ she was clearly speaking to Hermione, _"THE DARK LORD WILL PROVE AS A LARGE OBSTACLE, AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS WILL BREAK THE TRUST YOU HAVE, BUT YOUR LOVE WILL PERSERVERE. YOU WILL HAVE AN EPIC ROMANE WITH THE ONE DESTINED TO DESTROY THE DARK LORRRRRD."_ Professor Trelawney started choking, then her head rested on her chest. Everyone around them continued chatting loudly, as though nothing was just prophesized. Suddenly Trelawney's head popped up and she looked as though she had just been asleep. She looked around as though trying to figure out where she was. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh! Miss Weasley!" Trelawney said as though she just realized she was there.

"Umm, Professor Trelawney, we'd loved to stay and chat, but umm, we have to go," Ginny said looking shocked and afraid.

"Oh! OK! See you on the first of September!" she yelled after them as theyflooed quickly tothe Burrow, not quite sure of what just happened.

**A/N I hope you like it! I don't really like the way this chapter is written, but it doesn't matter what I think.Hate it,love it, flame it?Review!**


	6. Reservations, Revelations and Growing Pa

**A/N HELLO MY BELOVED READERS! Sorry I haven't been updating, but my retarded computer wouldn't let me on the internet. I think everyone will like this chapter! It's my favorite. It's unexpected. It's shocking. It's spontaneous. It's time for me to get back to the story. On with the fic! **

**LOVE**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near?**

**CHAPTER 8: Reservations, Revelations, and Growing Pains**

Harry was at the kitchen table, trying to work his new cellphone so he could call the Rasmusem. He finally got ahold to the wizard's operator where they told him the number to the Rasmusem.

"Hello, Rasmusem in Diagon Alley, how may I help you?" a female's voice sounded through the cellphone. He thought it was about time he bought one today, so he did. He got the family plan for him, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Mr. Weasley, thought he hadn't seen him since they picked him up from the Dursley's. He would have bout Mrs. Weasley one too, but she refused it.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if it were at all possible to_ un_book my carrige ride?" Harry asked.

"Ahh, yes, that can be in order. Name?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," He said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. To his delight, when she spoke she treated him no differently. He hated being treated like a star.

"OK, done. Anything else you would like done conserning your dinner?" she asked politely.

"Yes. Do you think a flourist can stop by our table? It's table twenty-three." he asked nervously. He heard someone say that they had a flourist that romed around the tables there, selling roses.

"Yes, that can be arranged." she said.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Harry chirped. He was so happy.

"You too," she said.

Harry hung up the phone. A sharp pain sidled up his hip.

"AHHH," he gasped in pain. This was a bit to familiar. The pain stopped, only to be replaced again, this tme longer and more painful. _Oh no, _he thought. _it's happening NOW! _

White hot pain shot everywhere throughout his body. He felt as through his arms and legs where being yanked painfully away from his torso, but some how still attached. It was all he could do not to scream, he didn't want to frighten Ron, who was currently in the other room playing with his new cellphone.

It stopped as abruptly as it started. He was drenched in sweat. He shook his bangs out of his eyes. _Wait, my bangs are never in my eyes._ He kept his hair trimmed, due to it's messiness. His hands instantly flew to his hair. It was softer and brushed his shoulders.

He walked to the bathroom, which was ajoined to the kitchen, and looked in the mirror. He was shocked at the sight that met him. Heput those models in the magazines Ginny always fawned over to shame.

His skin had tanned to a rich natural golden color and his face looked like it was sculped out of stone. His eyes were even brighter, surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes. His hair, which was the biggest shock of all, wasn't messy, but had wavy locks that curled and flipped at the ends. His shoulders and chest broadened and hardened, the muscles showing through his once slightly baggywhite T-shirt.

He walked back into the kitchen, thinking about his meeting with Dumbledore three weeks before.

-Three weeks Before-

_Harry awoke with a sharp pain in his hip. _(A/N sound familiar?)_ He shrugged it off, thinking it was the remains of a nightmare he couldn't remember. He slowly drifted back off to sleep, only to be awakened by another pain in his hip. _I should tell Dumbledore about this, _he thought._ God, now the voice in my head sounds like Hermione. She is so beautiful...wait, NOT THE TIME!_ he thought, cursing himself. _

_He scambled out of bed and ambled over to his trunk. He extracted the rather large bag of floo powder he knicked the previous year from Umbridge's office. He tiptoed quickly down stairs to the living room, not wanting to wake the Dursley's. He had found out to his delight the night before that somehow flooing didn't count as Underage Magic and that Mr. Weasley failed to disconnect the Dursley's fireplace from the floo network._

_He knelt in front of the fireplace threw the ashes in before saying "Albus Dumbledore!". Green flames surrounded his head and it began spinning round and round. He felt the odd sensation of his head being separate from his body, before he was stopped abruptly. _

_Harry grinned. Dumble dore was sitting with his back to the fireplace, happily eating lemon drops._

_"Ahhh Harry, I've been expecting you would be coming to visit me soon." Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop?" Dumble dore said finally turning his chair toface at Harry. His eyes, of course, were twinkling merrily._

_"No thank you, sir. I was asleep tonight and I had a strange pain in my hip, what-" Harry started, but Dumbledore cut him off._

_"So my hunch is correct. Harry, you should come sit down. Your knees will not appreciate kneeling to much longer." Dumbledore suggested. Sure enough, Harry's knees were already starting to ache. With a big tug,Harry pulled himself into Dumbedore's office and sat in the chair across from him. _

_"Have you had these pains before Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought._

_"Yes, they have been happening since the start of summer," Harry answered._

_"Just as I thought. Harry, you are a Gratonis Veela," Dumbledore said simply. Harry gaped at him._

_"What? How?" Harry asked._

_"Years ago, there was a man by the name of Jonathan Potter. All of his family were Veela. Everyone. He married his mate, another Veela by the name of Henrietta Johnson. They had twins, a boy and a girl. They were the first witch and wizard in your family. They married a wizard and witch and had children: witches and wizards. that process repeated for several generations. Then a wizardnamed Arnold Potter married a witch named Sophia Walkerand they had a boy named James Potter. He married a witch named Lily Evans. They had a boy named Harry Potter. Now what specialabout him, is that theVeelan part of his family skipped, making him the first Gratonis Veela in many many years. Your familyheld the only Gratonis Veelas in the world. Now this has never happened. Therehas never been a pure Veela that was both a wizard and a Veela. It is very hard for a Veela to do magic with a wand. It is nearly impossible for a wizard to do wandless magic. You have the ability to do both." Dumbledore explained._

_Harrywas speechless. "What makes Gratonis Vela different from normal Veela?"he asked curiously._

_"Gratonis Veela have much, much more power over humans. also their adult form is much more beautiful and harder to resist. Gratonis Veela consist of two types: Dominant male and Submissive female. You are a Dominant male, meaning you can impregnate ANYONE." Dumbledore said. "Now these pains you have are growing pains. Everytime you have one of theese pains, you grow. That is why you have grown rather a lot since school has ended. The pains will get more frequent until your 16th birthday. Veela are of age then. Your transformation will take place between your birthday and the 7th day after."_

_Harry was thinking. "I heard you mention a mate. What did you mean by that?" Harry asked._

_"Ah, that was my next topic. All Veelas have a mate, the one they are destined to be with. With your transformations comes your powers. One of them is to sense when your mate is near. When your mate comes near, a sweat smell unlike anything you've ever smelled before will come into your nostrils. If your mate starts to walk away, you will feel pain, like tonight, but unfortunately it will hurt much more. This process will end after you and your mate...mate. Other powers you will develop are the power to do wandless magic, and your powers over humans. Fortunately, there is a potion that can be administered to anyone you do not want to affect until you can control your powers. Contact me after your transformation, I will have the potion ready. You only need to give it to thoses you don't want to affect." Harry nodded his head to show he understood._

_"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked._

_"No, sir," Harry said._

_"Oh yes, also I'm sure you were wondering how you could floo here without trouble? Minister Weasley made The Restiction for Underage Magic so that anyone over__14 can use magic. But, of course they are still monitoring all wizards homes to be sure no illegal magic is performed. I was going to send the notice tomorrow, but you get to know 1st," Dumbledore said, beaming._

_"OK, Thank you Professor, good night," Harry said still a litte dazed._

_"Your quite welcome, good night," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling._

_Harry then once again extracted floo powder from the pouch, threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "The living room of Number 4 Privet Drive!" and disapeared in the green flames._

"Harry! Harry!" Ron brought him out of his reverie. Ron swung the kitchen swinging door open.

"Harry, Hermione and Gin-" Ron's jaw dropped upon seeing Harry.

"Harry, Harry are you here?" he heard Hermione and Ginny calling. Suddenly a sweet smell came into Harry's nostrils. He sniffed the air. It was the sweetest most intoxicating smell he'd ever smelled. He sensed it getting stronger. As Hermione and Ginny burst through the door he felt as if he were going to faint from the smell, it was so strong.

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry?" she asked feebly. He gave her a weak, lop-sided grin. She knew that smile anywhere. As she tentively took a few steps near, Harry nearly swayed on the spot. _So sweet... so intoxicating...can't... resist... _Harry thought as he took a few shaky steps closer to her. If they weren't absorbed in each other, they would have laughed at Ron, for he still hadn't shut his mouth, hadn't blinked once.

Hermione jumped on Harry, giving him the most fiery kiss either of them ever had. Harry swiped his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, she rewarded him with a moan, allowing him to enter her mouth. Their tongues dueled while their bodies fought to get even closer. Hermione smashed her breasts into Harry's chest. Suddenly Fred, George and Mrs. Weaslely, unfortunately, apparated into the kitchen.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Way to go!" Fred yelled obnoxiously. Harry and Hermione reluctantly broke apart. Harry looked at all the Weasleys and Hermione and knew he definitely had a problem. They were all, including Ron, staring at him like he was a god.

"Harry, you're beautiful," George said dreamily.

"Oh_, fuck_!" Harry cursed. Now he had to do something. George just told him he was beautiful and Fred didn't make fun of either of them; Hermione nor Mrs.Weasley scolded him for his bad language, not to mention Hermione justjumpedon him; Ron's eyes were probably going to fall out because he hadn't blinked in the last 10 minutes and afly just flew in his mouth but he didn't seem to notice; and he could have sworn Ginny'sskirt wasn't that short before and that many buttons weren't unbuttoned on her shirt.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore."

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter! Review:)**


	7. Of Potions and Cheaters

**A/N Hey ppl! I'm so stupid! I just realized that after my author's notes, two of my chapters are numbered wrong! DUH! OK, Thanks to every one who reviewed last chapter: Tari Lossehelin, thank you for the compliment, I really do want to be a writer;drumfreak; Crazy Harry Potter and Smallville Lover; sandy; DanRadcliffeLuver and peachie1st! Finally we get to see the Mystery man in this chapter. I think when our beloved characters get to school, they'll find out that Ginny is cheating and who Mr. Man is.On with the fic!**

**LOVE**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? And who's this mystery person Ginny's dating? And who's Ron dating? Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near?**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did, you would be reading this in a book, not on a fan site!**

**_What's happening so far: Harry is awakened one morning to find that the gang is taking him back to the Burrow. Ginny is acting weird: acting disinterested if anyone mentions her boyfriend, Neville. Upon arrival, Harry realizes his hidden feelings for Hermione and Hermione realizes she feels the same. Ron is happily dating Luna. Harry works up the courage finally to ask Ron to ask Hermione out for him, she happily complies. Hermione and Ginny are shopping in Diagon Ally when they witness a prophesy involving Harry and Hermione. Harry, who found out he was a veela, changes to veela form, but cannot control his power. _**

**CHAPTER 9: Of Potions and Cheaters**

Harry made his way over to the fireplace, still feeling 6 set of eyes on him. He grabbed a handfull of floo powder in the holster by the fireplace and got in. Throwing the floo powder in, he shouted "Professor Dumbledore!" before being consumed by flames. He span round and round before abruptly stopping in Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading as letter, eating what looked like popcorn. All at once, terible pain exploded in his entire body. Harry slumped to his knees.

"Ahhh, Harry! I'm assuming you'll be needing that potion now. Fortunately I have a potion that can fix your 'mate being away from you' problem." Dumbledore said turning to face him.

Dumbledore got up and strode quickly over to the same cabinet that held the pensive. He extractedtwo wooden boxes full of many small vials. One box held blue potions in it while the other held red.

"There are 1000 vials in here. They should be taken by those you don't want to affect once everyday. There are no side effects, but occaisionally, it will wear off slightly, especially in your mate," Dumbledore said gesturing to the box with the red potions init. "There 100 vials in here,"He held up the blue potions and took a vial out.

"You should take these once everyday, to help withyour pain.If you run out of either potion, come back and I will have more ready," Dumbledore said, quickly taking out a blue potion. Harry took it, unstopped itand gulped it down. It was cool, Harry could actually feel it spreading through out his body, instantly dulling the pain.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm...actually yes. I've found my mate, as you can obviously see. Will I need to give her the potion also?" Harry asked.

"Might I ask who your mate is, Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry blushed "Hermione Granger," he said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"That, Harry, is entirely up to you." he answered.

"OK, thank you professor." Harry said gratefully.

"Your quite welcome Harry," Dumbledore replied.

Harry stepped into the fireplace after grabbing floo powder from the holder. "The Burrow!" He shouted. He spun, catching glimpses of other houses and such before they were whipped out of sight, before being ejected into the Weasley's kitchen.

"Oh Harry you were gone for so long!" Hermione and, to Harry's horror, George yelled before envelping him into a hug. The sweet smell came back full blast. Harry restrained himself from ravishing Hermione, and focused instead on priying George off of him.

"George, gerroff me!" Harry shouted.

"Anything," George said beaming as he let Harry go.

"All of you will do anything?" Harry asked, getting an idea.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Well if you all really love me, you'll drink this," Harry said, holding up one of the glass vials. He decided to give it to Hermione too. Imagine if they were out in public and Hermione just jumped on Harry and started ravishing him on the street? Hermione and George, since they were the closet to him, were the first to get one. Ron seemed to snap out of it was he hurried to get one of the vials.

They all quickly drank the solutions, making similar faces at the taste. One by one, they seemed to sober up. Harry saw Ginny pull down her skirt back to knee length and button her shirt, smiling sheepishly at Harry.

"Everyone back to normal?" Harry asked nervously. Everyone nodded, all seemed embarassed by their behavior, except Mrs. Weasley. Fortunately she had nothing to be ashamed about.

"Please enlighten us, what in the _world _is going on? Because unless something has addled my brains, which I hope it has, I just told you you were beautiful and I think I seriously would have jumped you if you hadn't given us that vial," Fred said looking genuinely afraid. And so Harry went on to tell them exactly what Dumbledore told him a few weeks back. Harry had just finished explaining about mates when Ginny asked him,

"So, you have _no _control over who your mate is?"

"None," Harry said.

"Can you sense them now?" she asked concerned. It seemed she was thinking Hermione might not be his mate. Hermione looked at him too.

"As a matter of fact, I can," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and holding it tightly. Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Oh please, DO NOT start snogging again, I'll lose my lunch," Ron begged. Ginny elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"What?" he asked lightly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "K, Mum, Neville's expecting me soon," Ginny said, slightly averting her eyes when she said Neville's name.

"OK, Ginny dear. Just be home before curfew," Molly reminded her daughter, before she apparated with a loud _POP! ._

_- At "Neville's"- _

"Ginny, have you ended it with Neville? I can't be with you if you haven't. It wouldn't feel right," he asked her. He would be devestated if she hadn't. This wouldn't be the best way to get right with her friends.

-Ginny's POV

"Ohh, I'm sure _it_ would feel fine," Ginny said mischievously, before nuzzling her neck.

"Gin, stop. It's hard to have coherent thought with you doing that," he said, slightly slurring his words.

"Ok, yes I ended it," Ginny lied easily. She hadn't, but she would eventually.

- Draco's POV

"YES!" Draco yelled. He didn't notice when Ginny told him this her tone changed and she didn't quite look him in the eyes. He could barely contain his happiness. He had already confessed his undying love he had for her every since the first time he saw her in Flourish and Bottsbefore 2nd year. He never really meant anything he said to Ginny, any of the Weasleys, Hermione or Harry. He was just living up to his Malfoy standard, meaning he DESPISED all Weasley's, or anyone who associated with Muggles and Muggleborns.

Every since the summer before sixth year he knew there was no point in acting like a typical Malfoy, for he only did it to earn his father's love, which never happened. He tried talking his mother into running away with him, but she was afraid when Lucius got out of Azkaban, which she knew he would, he would find them and force them back into their old painful life. She said there was no point in living on the false hope that he wouldn't find them.

So he left, disowned his family. He found a job in a muggle grocery store, to learn more about muggles. He always wanted to know how they got along without magic. Before he earned the money to get an apartment, he lived in a small shack he found in the woods. It was a major step down from the Malfoy Manor, house elves, and having anything at the snap of his fingers, but he found it was still better than living in fear. Eventually, he had savedenough money to rent an apartment. It was small, but he made the best of it, living off of only the essentials.

He looked back at the red headed beauty infront of him.

-Ginny's POV

Ginny straddled his waist on the couch, smirking at the low growl he made at the contact and glad he didn't stop her this time. Before she was very confused when he denied her because she was dating Neville. She then knew for sure he had changed. The Draco Malfoy she thought she knew would have done it with anything on legs. She had voiced her confusion, and found those were just rumours because he was one of the hottest guys in his year.

Draco captured her lips with his, slowly slipping his tongue in, causing her to moan against his lips.

"Ginny, I love you," he said, staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too," she said, meaning it from the very bottom of her heart.

**A/N How do you like it? sorry it took me so long. I was spending the night at my friends house. REVIEW!**


	8. The Big Date

**A/N I'm back ppl! I know you all are super pissed at me for not updating in FOREVER. I had super writer's block and the school year was seriously over whelming me.Thank you to everyone who reviewed and never lost faith in me! I feel so loved! So, yeah, on with the fic!**

**LOVE**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville**

**What's happening so far: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone knows. Harry is a veela and problems ensew. Harry asked Hermione out on a date that has yet to take place...**

CHAPTER 10: The Big Date

It was about 5 'til seven and Hermione was literally trembling with nerves and anticipation. Ginny had agreed to help her get ready.

"You look amazing! Harry is going to be speechless," Ginny said.

"Really? You think so?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Of course!" Ginny said firmly. Hermione looked like a princess. The dress hugged her curves and the shoes were charmed for extreme comfort.

"Wish me luck," she said to Ginny, thanking her a million times more, before finally going downstairs.

:-:

Harry waited patiently with Ron in the living room for 'Mione.

"This is just some stuff Charlie told me, but it seems to work. Ummm... Oh! Make sure you hold the door for her. Chicks really like that. And pull the chair out for her, make sure you pay for dinner-" Ron said ticking off all the things.

"Ron! I already know this. What loser wouldn't pay for dinner?" Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He missed Ron's guilty face. Hermione was slowly descending the stairs, wearing an uncertain expression on her face. She looked heaven sent. She was wearing light makeup with gold tint. He was surprised and extremely pleased to see that she was NOT wearing lipgloss. Cho was wearing that when they kissed. Not only was his face wet afterwards from her tears, his lips were also sticky and shinyy from the thick film of gloss on her lips. Can you say **GROSS?** (A/n I kissed a guy once with lipgloss on andI almost grossed myself out. I can only imagine how it was for him...)

"Mya, you look absolutely...WOW! I'm-I'm speechless. Words can't describe how beautiful you look tonight." Harry breathed. Hermione heard Ginny say "I'm always right..."

"Thank you. You look dashing too." Hermione said leaning in closer for a kiss, which Harry granted. _'Yeah, this is definitely better than Cho...' _Harry thought.

"Bloody hell! You guys are just hell-bent on making me lose my lunch, aren't you?" Ron cried out in distress, causing Harry and Hermione to pull apart, chuckling softly.

"Fine Ron, we'll just remove ourselves from your presence. Come on Harry, we're not wanted here," Hermione said in fake turmoil, grabbing Harry's tie and deftly apparating to the Rasmusem.

:-:

"Name, please?" the man at the podium asked.

"Potter." Harry resonded.

"Right this way."

"Thank you, Peter" Harry responded. Peter looked mildly surprised that he knew his name, but soon remembered that he was wearing a name tag. Peter led them swiftly throught the tables and led them to a table with a view of Diagon Alley, London in the distance, and the sunset on the horizon. (I know the sunset isnormally around 8 or 9 o'clock inthe summer, but its my story! I control the sun! MUAHAHAHAHA!)

"Anything to drink?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'll have a red wine." Harry answered.

"Alright, and for the lady?"

"I'll have the same." Hermione chirped.

"I'll be back with your drinks," he answered, giving them their menus.

"I'm so glad you don't try to order my stuff for me, I hate when guys do that," Hermione said gratefully.

"No problem. I know I would hate that," Harry agreed.

Hermione slowly drunk in her surroundings, listening to the orchestra trio in the corner consisting of a floating violin, a floating viola, and a floating cello; the slight murmur of conversation; and the place settings with cloth napkins shaped like phoenixes.

"Harry, this place is amazing!" Hermione beamed at Harry.

"Hermione, norestaurant is too beautiful for you," Harry said sincerely. Hermione's gaze softened and she slowly started to lean across the table, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"_Hem, hem," _Hermione and Harry sprang apart as if burned. Peter looked at them knowingly.

"I have two red wines?" he said, smirking slightly. Hermione smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her dress, not looking up until he left. Hermione blushed and took a hesitant sip of her wine as Harry smiled mischeivously at her.

"So, Harry , tell me something I don't know about you," Hermione said, tryiong to take the heat off herself.

"Hmmm, well, I think after the war is over I don't want a job in the wizarding world.I would still live in the wizrding world, butI think I want to be a vet." Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione said secretly thinking his blushing was the cutest thing in the world.

"Excuse me, mister and miss. Do you know what you will be having tonight? Or do you need more time?" Peter said out of no where.

"Oh. We haven't even glanced at them yet." Hermione said.

"That's fine, I'll give you more time." Hermione perused the menu, finally settling upon the chicken cordon bleu, fresh mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked patiently.

"Hermione glanced at Harry for the all clear before and answering "Yes, we are."

:-:

With one last thrust, Draco spilled his seed into Ginny soon after her release. They lay side by side, chests heaving, coming slowly, unwillingly from their high. Draco put his arms around Ginny and held her close, feeling finally at ease. '_She's finally truly mine...'_ Draco thought happily.

"Draco, I love you so, so much," Ginny proclaimed.

"I love you too. You don't know how great it feels to know that you are truly, utterly mine now," Draco said kissing Ginny's forehead tenderly. A pang of guilt hit Ginny sharply. _' I have to break it off with Neville, eventually,' _Ginny thought. As Ginny and Draco drifted off to sleep, neither realized they forgot something very important...

**_A/N: I finally finished! What did Gin and Draco forget? How did Hermione and Harry's date finish?When willGinny breakup with Neville?All this and more will be answered in the epic story Love! (I know, so dramatic!) _Hate it? Love it? Flame it? Happy I finally updated? Let me know! (I don't like this chapter, but it's up to you, my lovely readers)**


	9. Dates, Lies, and Mistakes

**A/N: Here I am again! This chappie is pretty long compared to the other ones! I'm so proud of me! Thank you for all of your comment for chapter 8! I appreciate you critisism/complements! On with the story!**

**LOVE**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/mystery/Neville**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione Have loved each other since 1st year and everyone else knows. How long will it take for them to realize this? When will everyone figure out what'sgoing on with Ginny?Will Harry be able to balance love along with Voldemort looming ever near?**

**Chapter 11: Dates, Lies, and Mistakes**

Harry and Hermione walked along the bayou in comfortable silence, Hermione admiring and occasionally twirling her rose. Harry had it enchanted to never wither or die for an extra sickle.

"Harry, tonight has been so wonderful. Thank you so much." Hermione said earnestly.

"No need to say thanks. Mya, you're worth it." Harry paused slightly. "Come 'ere. Let me show you something," He said and gently led her off the bayou and into the woods. He walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione giggled.

"It's a surprise," Harry breathed into her ear. Hermione got slightly flustered with his breath in her ear and on her neck.

" O-Oh, OK," she stammered.

"Be careful, we're going uphill now," Harry warned, and sure enough Hermione had to pick her feet up to climb the steep hill. Suddenly the ground was level. Hermione could tell there were no trees at this point in the forest.

"OK, you can look now," Harry said, slowly moving his hands away from her eyes. Hermione gasped loudly.

"OMG, Harry this is beautiful!" she said, enraptured at the sight before her. Harry led them to a large cliff, high enough so the moon seemed right in front of them, larger than Hermione had ever seen. Harry conjured up a blanket to sit on and sat down, guiding Hermione next to him.

"You never cease to surprise me," Hermione half-whispered, like if she spoke too loud, everything would vanish.

:-:

"Gins, c'mon, you can stay," Draco half-pleaded, playfully grabbing Ginny's wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah, you naughty boy. You know I have to be home before curfew." Ginny scolded, wagging a finger at him. Draco pouted pitifully at her, causing her to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Dragon." Ginny whispered, before apparating away with a loud _CRACK! _

:-: 30 min. ago at the Burrow:-:

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Longbottom...! I'm fine how are you?... That's great. May I please speak to Neville?" _'Yes! Neville is going to love my new cellphone!' _Ron thought. Ron had been looking for that past 15 minutes for someone to gloat about his phone to, but no one in 6th year has a phone at home but Dean Thomas and Neville.He tried Dean first, but apparently he caught him in the middle of watching one of his _beloved_ muggle sports games, which spurred a heated argument about who was better: the Miami Heat of the NBA or the Chudley Cannons of Quiditch. This caused Ron to hang-up furiously before remembering why he called him in the first place. Which is why he is now calling Neville.

"Hey Neville, you won't believe this bitchin' cellphone Harry bought us! It has video, camera, flash, FREE internet,-"

"Ron!" Neville interrupted suddenly. "Your phone sounds awesome, I'd love to see it, but I'm kinda busy right now. I'm sorry." Neville explained sincerely.

"Oh yeah! I'm soooo stupid! I forgot Ginny was over there. She already showed you her phone, hasn't she?" Ron said knowingly.

"What? Ginny's not here. I haven't seen Ginny in 3 weeks," Neville responded sadly.

"What do you mean? She told eveeryone she was coming over to your place," Ron said. "She always says she going to your place. Just last week you guys went to Diagon Alley to go shopping," Ron said confused.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, butjust don't confront her. Keep an eye on her Ron, won't you? I trust Ginny, whatever she's doing must be for a good reason." Neville said, but not sounding too convincing.

"O.K, I'll keep watch over her, but somethingdoen't seemright." Ron said distastefully.

"Thank you Ron. You're a great friend."

:-:

I watched stealthily in the shadows as the Potter brat and his mudblood bitch huddled under the stars, wanting more than ever to wipe the Earth of their presence.

"No, no, Voldemort's orders. I will wait, my lord will dispose of them. I can have my fun later..." I reminded myself, remembering what masterpromised me as I surpressed the urge to vomit as they kissed "romantically" under the stars.

"Disgusting," I spat, waiting desperately for them to stop. I thanked the gods when they finally packed up to leave hand-in-hand, taking my cue to leave.

I arrived at the headquaters,dropping the old hammer I used as a portkey.

"So, anything new discovered?" my lord asked.

"Yes, Potter seems to have a new girlfriend," I said proudly bowing, happy with my find.

"Oh, this can be of use. Who is she?" Voldemort asked excitedly.

"It's the Mudblood, Granger," I said, slowly rising to full height.

"As if I didn't know," Master said sourly. "That is all. You are dismissed. I expect to see you this time on Friday for your next round."

"Yes, milord."

:-:

Time pased quickly for the resident in the Burrow, and soon it was Harry's Birthday.

"Mya, I really don't want to see a movie today," Harry whined pitifully.

"But it's your birthday, we have to do something. You wouldn't let me plan anything special for your birthday, so I figured we could at least see a movie," Hermione protested. "Please," Hermione begged, climbing into his lap and kissing him slowly.

"Your going to seduse me just to see a movie?" Harry said shocked.

"Well, I didn't expect it to go that far, but something like that, yeah," she said, smirking.

"Alright if it means that much..." he finally relented.

"Yay!" Hermione said, smiling slightly, but suddenly turning predatory. She kissed him passionately, smiling as she slowly ground her hips into his. He felt himself harden quickly at the sudden pressure, but broke the kiss nonetheless.

"Hermione, did you take the potion today?" Harry asked seriously.

"No. Harry, I've been a naughty, naughty girl. You should spank me," She said seductively, twirling a strand of hair in her finger and biting her lip.Harry quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial for her, holding it out for her to take. Instead of her taking it from him, she lowered her lips on it and slowly drew the end of it into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Gods, no!"Harry groaned, half in lust, half in frustration. He took it back and uncorked it and she opened her mouth and tilted back obediently. He poured the red potion in her mouth before carefully removing her from his lap and sitting her in the chair next to him. Hermione shook her head slightly before opening her eyes. A look of dawning realization graced her features before she blushed sheepishly after she glanced at his lap.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take it today," she apologized dolefully.

"It's O.K. Do I have enough time to take a shower before we go?" She blushed harder before quickly nodding yes.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Flame it? Tell me!


End file.
